Farewell
by trmix
Summary: Clark meets NanicaSupergirl. Pete returns to Wichitah but not before reavealing a certain secret of his own to Clark.


**Farewell **

**SCENE: Clark is standing in the middle of the crater. The girl slowly makes her way towards Clark. Clark backs up.**

**Clark: What do you want?! I'm done making deals with Jor-el.**

**Girl: My name is Nanica and your father only wants to help you. **

**Clark: You can't be kryptonian…I'm the only one left.**

**Nanica: Your father sent another…me.**

**(Clark shakes his head)**

**Clark: He lied to me.**

**Nanica: It was to protect you, Kal-el.**

**Clark: From what? My destiny? He's always telling me that I have one but…I don't know what it is!!**

**Nanica: In due time you will. I will help you understand, Kal-el.**

**(Nanica puts her hand on Clark's shoulder)**

**Clark: And then you'll leave. You know what? I'm not doing this anymore…**

**(Clark brushes Nanica's hand away)**

**Clark: I'm done.**

**(Clark turns around to leave but Nanica super speeds in front of him and puts her hand on his chest to stop him)**

**Nanica: I think that the reason you don't know anything about your destiny is because you run from it. So, I would suggest that you'd listen to me and follow my command.**

**Clark: What are you here for, anyways?**

**Nanica: The rightful heir to the kryptonian throne must be retrieved.**

**Clark: Lana's dead…why does it matter anymore?**

**Nanica: Before I came here I was told that you would gain a great…love…for one of the humans. **

**Clark: I know…Lana.**

**(Nanica shakes her head. Clark looks confused.)**

**Nanica: I can only tell you who it's not and…it's not Lana Lang.**

**Clark: Alright…let's go hop in the car.**

**(Clark starts walking towards the car)**

**Nanica: Why would we move around in a piece of iron?**

**Clark: It's called transportation.**

**Nanica: I have a better idea. **

**(Nanica smiles)**

**SCENE: Martha is dressed in an expensive suit and she's walking outside to get into her car and leave for an important meeting. She's humming a song while she's looking for her keys in her purse. All of a sudden there is a huge thud from behind her. Martha turns around and sees that Clark is standing next to his car with a young girl next to him.**

**Martha: Clark!! How'd you-?! **

**(Martha points to the girl)**

**Martha: Who's this?!**

**Clark: Mom…we need to talk.**

**Martha: Well, I've got an important meeting right now but I'd be very interested to know what's going on! **

**Clark: It's complicated.**

**Martha: Could you at least introduce me to your friend?**

**Clark: Uh, sure. Nanica this is my mom…mom this is Nanica.**

**Nanica: Hello mom.**

**(Martha laughs)**

**Clark: (to Nanica) No, you don't understand, she's-**

**Martha: It's okay Clark. It's nice to meet you Nanica.**

**(Nanica moves out from behind the car and Martha is able to see the rest of her body)**

**Martha: What on earth are you wearing?!**

**Clark: Well…Nanica…she's…different.**

**Martha: Clark!**

**Clark: Not in a bad way…she's from Kryton.**

**Martha: What?**

**Clark: I think you'd better go to your meeting.**

**(Martha sighs)**

**Martha: You better know what you're doing, Clark.**

**Clark: I do.**

**SCENE: Nanica and Clark walk thru the Kent's front door and into Clark's house. Nanica looks around the room in amazement. Clark rushes into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door.**

**Clark: Help yourself to any food…if you eat…wait, do you eat?**

**(Nanica is staring at the pictures on the wall)**

**Clark: Nanica?**

**Nanica: Who's this?**

**(Nanica points to a picture of Jonathan. Clark walks over with an apple in his hand)**

**Clark: That's my dad.**

**Nanica: Jor-el told me of him before I came to earth.**

**Clark: What'd he say? Wait, let me guess…he said that Jonathan Kent was a boulder in the road to my destiny.**

**Nanica: He said that Jonathan Kent was a noble man…**

**(Clark smiles)**

**Clark: Really?**

**Nanica: That played a key part in your destiny.**

**Clark: There's always a catch isn't there.**

**Nanica: Hmm?**

**Clark: Nevermind. Want an apple?**

**(Nanica backs away from the apple in disgust)**

**Clark: What?**

**Nanica: Kryptonite! Kal-el don't!!**

**(Nanica knocks the apple out of Clark's hand. Clark starts to laugh as he picks up the apple)**

**Clark: This…is food.**

**(Clark takes a bite out of the apple)**

**Nanica: Fascinating.**

**Clark: Wait till you what happens to it after you eat it. Now, let's get you something to wear.**

**SCENE: Lex is climbing out of his helicopter. There is a group of businessmen outside of the helicopter. Lex walks over to them.**

**Lex: (shouting) Did you find the accomplice?!?!**

**Businessman #1: We searched all the security cameras for people who entered the building between the time that the bomb was set and the time it exploded.**

**Businesswoman #1: All we found was this.**

**(The businesswoman hands Lex a picture of a person dressed in green with an arrow)**

**Businessman #2: Would you still like us to contact Mr. Queen?**

**Lex: No, that won't be necessary. The plans have changed. I need you to get any information on the Green Arrow. Find a weakness.**

**Businesswoman #2: Yes, sir.**

**(Lex turns around to get back into the helicopter)**

**Businessman #3: Wait, Mr. Luthor.**

**(Lex turns around)**

**Businesswoman #1: Larry, we said that he wouldn't want to see that.**

**Lex: What?**

**Businessman #3: I was looking at the footage from when the bomb exploded. There was a shield that formed around Pete Ross and the principal.**

**Lex: Why didn't you tell me this?!**

**Businesswoman #1: The footage isn't very clear. The shield just looks like an illusion created from the gases in the bomb.**

**Lex: I asked for every small detail that you could find in the footage!**

**Businesswoman #2: We know…we didn't want to waste your time, though.**

**Lex: It's no different from what you're doing right now, Samantha. Is it?**

**Businesswoman #2: You're absolutely right, sir. I'm sorry it won't happen again.**

**Lex: Good. This is your first and only warning.**

**Businesswoman #2: Yes, sir.**

**(Lex turns around again)**

**Businesswoman: Wait! What about the footage?**

**Lex: E-mail it to me!**

**SCENE: Clark is in the barn with Nanica. He is shoveling hay out of the horse stalls. Nanica walks up to one of the horses and puts her hand on its nose.**

**Nanica: What is this…beast?**

**Clark: That's a horse. Humans use it to haul things around or as a pet.**

**Nanica: Pet?**

**Clark: An animal friend.**

**Nanica: But they have no way of communication.**

**Clark: Sometimes that's a good thing.**

**Nanica: Why?**

**Clark: They can't tell anyone your secrets.**

**(Nanica looks at Clark, smiles then looks back at the horse. Clark hears a car pull up outside of the barn)**

**Clark: Stay here. I'll be right back.**

**(Clark runs out of the barn and sees Pete climbing out of his car)**

**Clark: Pete! Hey! What's up?**

**Pete: Hey, man.**

**Clark: What are you doing here?**

**Pete: I came to say good-bye.**

**Clark: What? No. You just got here. Chloe had this whole weekend planned with just the 3 of us. Like old times.**

**Pete: I know…and I really wish I could stay but…**

**Clark: It's too hard to be with me isn't it.**

**Pete: No! That's not it!**

**Clark: It's my entire fault! You could have died last night and I…**

**Pete: It's not you.**

**Clark: Then why?**

**Pete: There's someone important waiting for me at home.**

**Clark: This is your home.**

**Pete: I always used to think that. But things have changed. Wichita is my home now.**

**Clark: How have things changed?**

**(Pete sighs)**

**Clark: What aren't you telling me?**

**Pete: When I moved to Wichita I met this amazing girl. I mean, she was great! And 2 years ago…we got married.**

**Clark: What?! Why didn't you tell me?!**

**Pete: I wanted too, but our parents didn't get along very well. So, we eloped.**

**Clark: Elope? Pete, you'd never do that. **

**Pete: I never thought I would. But…for her…I'd do anything. Then, last year she found out she was pregnant.**

**Clark: You're a dad too?!**

**Pete: Yeah.**

**Clark: Then take me to Wichita with you! I have to meet these people!**

**(Pete starts to tear up)**

**Pete: I wish you could.**

**Clark: Pete?**

**Pete: Vanessa died 5 months ago. She died having…my sweet, sweet baby girl.**

**Clark: Pete…I'm sorry.**

**Pete: It's not your fault. So, I have to go back home to take care of the baby by myself.**

**Clark: Why by yourself?**

**Pete: My mom's held a grudge ever since I eloped with Vanessa. She doesn't want anything to do with me or my baby.**

**Clark: Then just move back here! My mom knows a lot about raising a kid-**

**Pete: I couldn't do that.**

**Clark: Yes you could.**

**Pete: I think it'd be better if I go home…where I belong.**

**Clark: Does Chloe know?**

**Pete: Nah. I'm not sure if I want her to know.**

**Clark: I understand. I mean, I still haven't told her about Lana and the baby.**

**Pete: It's kind of weird how even after being apart for 3 years…we still have a lot in common.**

**Clark: We do, don't we.**

**(Pete and Clark laugh. Clark hugs Pete.)**

**Clark: I'll always be here for you.**

**Pete: I know. Thanks.**

**(Pete lets go of Clark, walks over to his car, and drives away)**

**SCENE: Clark is smiling as he's walking back into the barn. His smile slowly fades away when he notices that Nanica isn't there.**

**Clark: Nanica?! Nanica!**

**(Clark hears a whispering)**

**Whisper: Come to me.**

**(Clark super speeds to the corn fields. Nanica is standing in front of him laughing at the expression on his face.)**

**Clark: How'd you do that?**

**Nanica: I can control you. It's just one of my many abilities.**

**Clark: Prove it, again.**

**Nanica: Okay. Let me think.**

**(Nanica looks around)**

**Nanica: Bring me a daisy.**

**(Clark super speeds and brings Nanica a daisy)**

**Nanica: See?**

**(Clarks smiles and shakes his head)**

**Clark: What are you doing out here? I told you not to leave.**

**Nanica: Isn't this…beautiful?**

**(Nanica starts to spin herself around between the corn stalks. Her dress spins around.)**

**Clark: It's corn.**

**(Nanica stops spinning and walks towards Clark)**

**Nanica: I didn't ask what it was. I asked…is it beautiful?**

**(Clark smiles and puts the daisy in her hair)**

**Clark: Yeah…it's beautiful.**

**Nanica: Tomorrow we'll need to start our journey towards the kryptonian heir.**

**Clark: I'm ready.**

**Nanica: I'll need you first to confront Lex Luthor and distract him. Then, I'll retrieve the baby.**

**Clark: How will this work?! That baby is going to be a face on a milk carton everywhere! Everyone will know. It's too obvious.**

**Nanica: That's why I'm here. Another one of my abilities is to erase the memories of humans. I'll erase every single memory that every single human has of Lex Luthor, Lana Lang, and the baby being together. Then, I'll replace those memories with false ones of you and Lana.**

**Clark: I could never lie to people like that. It's not right.**

**Nanica: It has to be done. That's how it should have been. But Lana Lang was too scared to kill Lex Luthor. That was the plan and when she didn't listen to Jor-el, so…**

**Clark: He killed her?!?!**

**(Clark backs away from Nanica)**

**Nanica: There had to be some punishment, Kal-el.**

**Clark: He took away our future together!!!**

**Nanica: I wish you wouldn't think of it that way.**

**Clark: Why wouldn't I?! I loved her!!**

**Nanica: I want to understand you, Kal-el. But right now, you need to follow through with your father's requests…or someone else will get hurt.**

**Clark: I wish you could understand how precious life is on earth.**

**Nanica: Maybe you can help me understand later. I want to help you, Kal-el. Don't you trust me?**

**(Nanica reaches her hand out to Clark)**

**Clark: Only if you promise that nobody will get hurt.**

**Nanica: Agreed.**

**(Clark grabs Nanica's hand)**

**SCENE: Lois is upstairs in her apartment at The Talon. She's staring at a picture of her and Clark dancing at the reunion. The picture is pasted on the cover of The Daily Planet underneath the headline "Bliss full night turned horrendous." There is a knock at her door.**

**Lois: Come in!**

**(The door opens and Oliver walks in)**

**Oliver: Hi.**

**(Lois pushes the newspaper away)**

**Lois: Hi.**

**Oliver: I came to apologize…for this whole week. I should have told you I was coming and I should have spent more time with you.**

**Lois: It wouldn't have made a difference. You and I both knew that there really wasn't much left in our relationship after you went away.**

**Oliver: I didn't think that.**

**Lois: Oh, come on Oliver! Did you seriously think that things would be the same once you came back?**

**Oliver: How have things changed?**

**Lois: You're different.**

**(Oliver sticks his face in Lois's)**

**Oliver: How?!**

**Lois: I don't want to talk about this.**

**(Lois walks away from Oliver)**

**Oliver: Am I different? Or have you just moved on?**

**(Oliver picks up the newspaper and flings it in Lois's face)**

**Lois: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Oliver: You pretended to hate Clark but in reality…you love him.**

**Lois: I want you to leave…and don't come back.**

**(Oliver turns around and storms out of the apartment)**

**SCENE: Clark is in the kitchen. Martha walks in through the back door.**

**Clark: Hey mom. How was your meeting?**

**Martha: Good. Actually, I need to talk to you about what was discussed there.**

**Clark: Okay.**

**Martha: I'm not going to be a senator anymore.**

**Clark: What?**

**Martha: I've been promoted to The Senate in Washington D.C.**

**Clark: Wow. The Senate?**

**Martha: It's not official yet. They let me come home to talk to you about it. So…what do you think?**

**Clark: It doesn't matter what I think. What matters is that…this country needs you and your guidance.**

**(Martha sighs)**

**Martha: Thank you, Clark.**

**(Martha hugs Clark)**

**Martha: They need me to leave tomorrow. So, I better start packing.**

**(Clark smiles)**

**Clark: I'm proud of you…and I know dad would be too.**

**(Martha tears up)**

**Martha: Well, I want you to know that just because I'm leaving it doesn't mean that you can't.**

**Clark: I know. **

**Martha: Maybe this is the perfect opportunity for you to leave. I'll even send you money for an apartment or a house.**

**Clark: You don't have to do that.**

**Martha: I just want you to be happy even though I'm gone.**

**Clark: It'll be hard.**

**(Martha smiles and grabs Clark's face)**

**Martha: My baby.**

**(There's a knock at the door)**

**Clark: I got it.**

**(Clark walks over and opens the door)**

**Clark: Lois.**

**Lois: Hey, Smallville.**

**Clark: What are you doing here?**

**Lois: Can I talk to you…privately?**

**Clark: Um, sure.**

**(Clark steps outside)**

**Clark: Let's go to the barn.**

**(Clark and Lois are in the loft)**

**Clark: So…**

**Lois: Well, I kind of wanted to talk about last night-**

**Nanica: Kal-el!! Kal-el!!**

**(Nanica comes running up the steps)**

**Nanica: I saw the most amazing thing!! **

**Lois: Who's this?**

**Nanica: I'm-**

**Clark: Jessica, my cousin from Topeka.**

**Lois: I didn't know you had a cousin.**

**Clark: Really? Huh.**

**Lois: Did she call you Kal-el?**

**Clark: Uh, yeah. It's…a really embarrassing family nick-name.**

**Lois: How'd you get it?**

**Clark: You don't want to know.**

**Lois: Okkaay. It's nice to meet you Jessica.**

**Nanica: Who are you?**

**Lois: I'm a friend of Clark's.**

**Nanica: No you're not.**

**Lois: Excuse me?**

**Nanica: You have feelings for him.**

**(Lois clears her throat)**

**Clark: No, Jessica. That's Lana you're thinking about.**

**Lois: Anyways…what'd you see?**

**Nanica: There is a spinning vertical wind chamber in the fields!!**

**Lois: A wind mill?**

**(Clark gives a fake laugh)**

**Clark: Ahh, Jessica.**

**(Clark puts his arm around Nanica's shoulders)**

**Clark: Isn't she hilarious?**

**Lois: Sure. I'll talk to you later, Smallville.**

**(Lois walks out of the barn.)**

**Clark: Great. Now everyone thinks you're my cousin.**

**(Clark pulls away from Nanica and walks over to the window)**

**Nanica: Kal-el?**

**Clark: Yeah.**

**Nanica: I…love it here.**

**(Clark turns around and shakes his head)**

**Clark: I don't think you'll ever know what love feels like.**

**(Nanica walks over to Clark and grabs his hand)**

**Nanica: Is it this?**

**(Nanica puts his hand to her chest)**

**Clark: Kind of. You know what? You're alright.**

**(There's a loud boom. Clark and Nanica look up into the sky. There are fireworks going off)**

**Nanica: What's that?!**

**(Nanica backs up)**

**Clark: It must be for the county fair.**

**Nanica: Fair?**

**Clark: It's a celebration.**

**Nanica: Why would they frighten humans like that?**

**Clark: It's supposed to be beautiful.**

**Nanica: That is not beautiful.**

**(Clark laughs)**

**Clark: And corn is?**

**(Nanica nods her head and walks back to look out the window)**

**Clark: I'll take you there tomorrow.**

**(Nanica looks up at Clark with fear in her eyes)**

**Clark: Don't worry. You'll have fun. I promise.**

**SCENE: Lex is in his office looking at his computer. A doctor comes storming into the room. A nervous secretary runs behind him.**

**Doctor: Luthor!!**

**Secertary: I'm sorry, sir. He wouldn't listen to me!**

**(Lex calmly turns off his computer)**

**Lex: It's okay, Alice. You can leave.**

**(The secretary turns around and leaves the room)**

**Lex: Did you want something, doctor?**

**Doctor: That baby doesn't deserve to have such an evil father!!**

**Lex: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Doctor: If I find any evidence that you've been using that baby as a lab rat…I'll make sure that you're put behind bars where you belong!!**

**Lex: I don't know who's giving you those kinds of assumptions but I can assure you that my baby is safe and sound.**

**Doctor: Tell that to the judge! **

**Lex: What are you saying, Doctor?**

**Doctor: I've filled a search warrant of your entire mansion. **

**(Lex sits up)**

**Doctor: Don't even think about scrounging around to hide the evidence. The police are on their way right now.**

**(Lex walks towards the doctor, grabs his shirt, and pushes him to the wall)**

**Doctor: You're insane.**

**(The doctor sits up)**

**Lex: It doesn't matter anyways…they need my consent first.**

**Doctor: Already covered. I spoke to your fiancé just before she died. She agreed to sign the search warrant contract.**

**Lex: She's dead!**

**Doctor: But the child is not. The contract is still valid. Have an enjoyable ride to the police station, Mr. Luthor.**

**(The doctor walks out of the room. Lex pulls out his cell phone)**

**RINGRING**

**Voice: Hello.**

**Lex: It's me. I need you to relocate the level, now!**

**Voice: We're in the middle of an experiment, Mr. Luthor.**

**Lex: Just shut it down, damn it!! Make sure that all of the prisoners are kept in their cells. I don't want any of those freaks to escape. You hear me?!**

**Voice: Yes, sir.**

**Lex: No file should be left behind!**

**Voice: Understood.**

**Lex: Oh and…don't try to call me back after this. I'll contact you when I can.**

**(There is a mumble of voices from behind Lex's door)**

**Secretary: What's going on officer?!**

**Police officer: We're going to need you to step aside, ma'am.**

**(Lex hangs up the phone. There is a pounding at his door.)**

**Lex: Alice, what's going on?**

**(The door opens and a team of police officers walks in)**

**Lex: Hello, officers.**

**Police officer #1: Don't act so friendly, Mr. Luthor. We've got an approved warrant to search your mansion.**

**Lex: Under what circumstances?**

**Police officer #2: There have been some rumors that you've been experimenting with your newborn child.**

**Lex: You don't strike me as the kind of men who take stock in rumors.**

**Police officer #1: It doesn't matter about what we think, sir. What matters is if you really are hurting an innocent child.**

**Lex: I can assure you that everything here is fine.**

**Police officer #3: Well, we still need to search the area for any evidence.**

**Lex: Have at it.**

**Police officer #1: Thank you.**

**(The team starts to search Lex's office. Some split up and begin to search the hallways. One of the officers is looking at Lex's bookshelf.)**

**Officer: Chief! I think I've got something!**

**(The chief walks over to the officer. Meanwhile, Lex is reaching under his desk and he pull out a gun. Lex aims the gun at the officer and shoots him in the chest. The entire team swarms back into the room and pulls out their guns. Lex's secretary screams again.)**

**Secretary: Stop it! Please!**

**Chief: Put down the gun!!**

**Lex: Get out of my mansion and nobody will get hurt!!**

**(The wounded officer is lying helplessly on the ground. He reaches for his gun, aims it at Lex's leg, and shoots. Lex screams in pain and drops his gun to grab his leg. The chief rushes over and handcuffs Lex.)**

**Chief: You're under arrest for an attempted murder. We'll finish the rest of the search warrant and see what other sorts of terms are going to pile up.**

**(The chief grabs Lex and leads him out of the room)**

**SCENE: Clark, Martha, and Nanica are seated around the dinner table. Nanica is stuffing food in her mouth and eating like crazy. Finally, she sets her fork down and takes a deep breath.**

**Nanica: That was very…edible.**

**(Martha laughs)**

**Martha: I'll take that as a compliment.**

**Nanica: I think I'll go back to the barn if you don't mind.**

**Martha: Not at all.**

**Nanica: Thank you. Bye.**

**(Nanica sits up and leaves. Martha sighs.)**

**Martha: That's one heck of a girl.**

**Clark: Yeah…she's something else alright.**

**Martha: I wish I could have the chance to get to know her more. It's weird how she doesn't…seem…**

**Clark: Kryptonian?**

**Martha: Yeah.**

**Clark: I've noticed that too. **

**Martha: She's already a different girl and I only met her yesterday. She's slowly becoming accustomed to the human ways.**

**Clark: Emphasis on slowly. That's the girl who thinks that corn is beautiful and fireworks are plain ugly.**

**Martha: She'll come along. For the first year that you spent on earth you wouldn't go anywhere near the pigs. It was hilarious to see you follow your father all around the barn but you'd totally avoid the pig pen.**

**Clark: I was a kid. Every kid has some sort of a fear.**

**Martha: Oh, pish posh! I know that you still secretly have a fear of pigs.**

**Clark: What?! Me?! Still afraid of pigs? I don't think so.**

**Martha: Then excuse me for noticing the fact that you've given Nanica the job of pouring the slop.**

**Clark: She wanted to.**

**(Martha laughs)**

**Martha: Right.**

**(Clark smiles)**

**Clark: I'm gonna miss you mom. It's not going to be easy without you. But I know that it's the right thing to do…for the both of us. You were right all along. I need to move on and I think that Nanica is going to put me in the right direction in doing so.**

**Martha: Of all the things that Jor-el could have sent…she's by far the best.**

**Clark: Yeah.**

**Martha: Before I leave…I wanted you to have this.**

**(Martha hands Clark a key)**

**Clark: What's it for?**

**Martha: There's a chest in the attic that's filled with different artifacts that your father and I have collected over the years that you've been in our lives. I think that they might help you and Nanica achieve your destiny.**

**Clark: Thanks mom.**

**(Clark stands up and hugs Martha)**

**Martha: I love you.**

**Clark: I love you too.**

**The End**

**Next week on Smallville…**


End file.
